


Susie’s misunderstanding

by Sarezaka



Series: Miss Henri [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Female Henry Stein, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Susie has fallen in love with Sammy.But are her feelings unrequited, when he seem to be really close to a certain animator ?





	Susie’s misunderstanding

Susie was a pretty redhead with brown eyes and freckles, and Sammy had fallen head over heels for her the first time he saw the young woman.  
  
But there was nothing he could do as she was in a relationship with Joey.  
  
It still didn’t stop him to be friendly with her, shutting his feeling as best as he could, even if he still blushed and his heart beat faster.  
  
He congratulated her when she announced him that she got Alice Angel’s role.  
  
After all, he was a nice man, even if he could be a bit grumpy under too much workload.  
  
Henri too, as she thought the role would fit her.  
  
At the beginning, they thought their couple would work, but as the company became more and more successful, work started to take over even more than it already had, especially on Joey’s side as he was taking care of the business part of the studio.  
  
So they decided to break up.  
  
It hurt, but she was a strong willed woman and the blonde buried himself in work in an attempt to forget about this.  
  
Getting a bit impatient to go on bigger things to expand the studio, he had an idea for a project, and the Gent Corp seemed to fit what he was looking for.  
  
He just had to talk about it to the animator and the accountant.  
  
When she was once more single, and after a good time to take care of herself and not thinking of wanting to be in another relationship for a while, she realized that Sammy has always been by her side, same for Henrietta, as two of her friends who always had her back when she needed it.  
  
She slowly fell in love with the young man.  
  
But like him, she didn’t dare to confess, thinking that he didn’t share her feelings.  
  
One day, during lunch break, she heard sound comic from the music department she was walking too, to tell Sammy to take a break.  
  
She came closer to the door ajar.  
  
The upbeat music she heard was beautiful, and gave her joy.  
  
But before she could fully open the door, she caught a glimpse of the animator who was sitting on a chair with crossed arms, smiling, eyes closed and her head moving to the tune played on the nearby piano by the musician who looked focused on the instrument.  
  
The scene made her chest tighten.  
  
_Was she jealous ? Why ? He could play music to whoever he wanted..._  
  
The song ended.  
  
-What do you think ? Wondered the musician, leaving the piano. He seemed a bit nervous.  
-It’s an amazing piece and I love it. You’re really talented. Sammy. Answered Henri, her smile getting bigger as she stood up too.  
  
Susie clenched her fists and decided it was better to leave before they saw her, her heart aching.  
  
So that’s what she did.  
  
Distracted, the duo didn’t hear her footsteps when she came and left.  
  
-You think she will like it ?  
-I’m sure. Nodded the brunette. Didn’t you notice that she always perked up whenever she heard your music ? And it’s a piece you composed specifically for her, so that make it even better, in my opinion.  
-I hope so... It’s a gift for her, after all... What if she doesn’t love me ?  
-Well, to be frank I’m not 100% sure, but I think she’s in love with you like you are with her, if the way she blush when she’s near you is anything to go by. And who wouldn’t fall in love with a handsome musician like you ? She winked, her lips curved in a smile.  
  
That last phrase made Sammy snicker, his cheeks getting pinker.  
  
-Well, I guess it’s time to go eat something before getting back to work. He said.  
-You’re right. Let’s go to the break room, I’m starting to get hungry. Approved his friend.  
  
A few days later, Sammy managed to invite Susie to the music department during break time, saying that he wanted her to hear his latest musical creation.  
  
He played the tune he had composed, she enjoyed it and smiled as the man’s songs always managed to put her in a good mood, but it didn’t take long for the redhead to recognize it.  
  
-Wait. I recognize that song ! You played it to Henri the other day ! She said, crossing her arms.  
-What ? You-You heard me play it to her ?! Made the young man, taken aback and stopping playing.  
-Yes. Isn’t it something you composed for her ? If so, why are you playing it to me ? She scowled.  
-Oh no... I didn’t think that my surprise was busted... Sighed the musician, looking at the piano’s keys. I didn’t made this song for Henrietta. I did it for you, and I had her listen to it so I could get her opinion, as I wasn’t sure of myself. She always keep a secret if she’s told one, so she was the perfect person to hear what I’ve made without having the surprise being out before it was ready. But it looks like I failed... I thought I did it at a perfect time, since you were in the break room for lunch...  
  
Susie’s features softened.  
  
-Oh. I’m sorry. I just thought that... You and Henrietta had a thing for each other, since you seem both really close. She muttered, looking away and her cheeks getting hotter and redder.  
-Huh ? No, no ! We’re just friends ! Retorted the young man, leaving his spot and walking toward the redhead. There’s only one person I love. And it’s you. He said. Blushing.  
-Wh-What ? You-You love me ? Made Susie, her cheeks getting red, standing up and wringing her hands nervously.  
-Y-Yes. And you ? Do you ? Asked Sammy, scratching his hair and looking on the side.  
-Yes-Yes ! I love you ! Stuttered Susie.  
  
Silence took over the room and they laughed, erasing any lingering tension and they enlaced each other.  
  
-And I thought my feelings would be one-sided. Henri was right. Made a relieved musician.  
-I thought the same about my feelings. That girl’s always been observant, it seem. Chuckled a happy voice actress.  
  
They shared a tender kiss and left the room after he invited the woman he loved to a restaurant tomorrow.  
  
When they came to the break room to eat a bit, Henri’s lips went up into a small smile as she lifted her gaze toward them, stopping sketching.  
  
She saw how happy they looked, and joy filled her heart at the sight of their cheerful appearance.  
  
She had been right.  
  
-I’m really glad for you. She said. Making the couple who were holding hands, blush.  
-Thanks. They muttered as one, bashfully avoiding looking at her.  
  
But the awkwardness quickly vanished as the music director talked again and they approached the brunette.  
  
-You’re drawing even during break ? Asked Sammy, raising an eyebrow.  
-Well, I’m always sketching, or writing, when I get some ideas or to relax a bit. Shrugged the animator.  
-You’re such a workaholic. He retorted with a grin.  
-I know. But you know that I love drawing and my job. She chuckled.  
-You draw beautifully. Added Susie as she and her boyfriend looked at the drawing of Bendy, Boris and Alice having a picnic.  
-That’s true. Nodded the young man.  
-Thank you both. Answered the animator, her smile getting bigger.


End file.
